


LOOKING FOR FIC

by Rock_Rollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is a Member of the House of Black, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_Rollo/pseuds/Rock_Rollo
Summary: Looking for fic- searched everywhere but can’t find it (has it been deleted?) - what I know in story area
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

What I remember about fic:

\- Harry has name on arm from birth, identifying him as a member of house of black

\- Sirius is Harry’s father. Sirius was in love with his godsister (violet eyes?) and was taboo relationship

\- James/lily potter bashing- they took Harry from the womb of Sirius’ godsister and took him for their own

-Narcissa sees Harry’s arm in diagon alley(?) and identifies him as someone from house of black- OR Draco sees tattoo at hogwarts- can’t remember 

-Sirius was in Azkaban when this happens, malfoy’s take in Harry until Sirius is freed(?)

please please let me know if you know this fic/have a link to it! Can’t find it and been searching for hours for it, using so many different combinations of tags!   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Still looking!!!

New (more?) info:

Harry has violet eyes, his mother is Theia or Ada? Sirius gets together with another female, has child but she finds out about Harry being the child of Sirius’ godsister and leaves him


	3. Found it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a comment on the previous chapter I have found the work!

The work is ‘The Death Mist’ by excentrykemuse! Thank you for the help everyone!


End file.
